Wax candles with actual flames are often used for decorative or religious purposes. Decorative uses include subdued lighting in restaurants and religious uses of candles includes votive candles. In addition to the extra cost of wax candles, candles with open flames, particularly if used in large multiples, pose risk of fire. Accordingly, it is desirable that the wax flame candle be replaced by electrical candle simulations. However the use of such simulations, if not accurate or realistic, leaves an undesirable impression of cheapness in restaurants and a feeling of digression from tradition in churches. Current electrical candle emulation devices with electric light bulbs are readily discernible as being artificial and do not realistically imitate the smoothing swirling effect of a real candle and flame. While a candle flame is totally random in terms of flicker movement and configuration, an electric candle emulation often goes through a pre-set number of filament lightings and this is overtly repeated time after time after time over apparent short time intervals. A viewer can thus readily discern the electrical nature of the lighting.